The present invention relates to an improved connector block for a terminal assembly and more particularly to a unitary connector block for pins of a hermetic terminal assembly which includes pin cooperative over-surface insulative shields to minimize through-space arcing by the pins.
Connector block housings for connecting lead wire ends to pins of a terminal assembly have been long known in the electrical connector art, attention being directed to connector housing 46 in long since expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,060, issued to R. W. Doeg on Dec. 20, 1955. In this patent such a connector block is disclosed engaging the inner pin ends of a hermetic terminal assembly used in conjunction with a shell of a refrigerator assembly. Attention further is directed to the plug member 31 of the more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,138, issued to A. L. Kindig et al on Sep. 9, 1986 and the housing 42 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,531, issued to A. L. Ortiz on May 31, 1988. Further, it generally is well known to shield terminal pin ends with surrounding over-surface sleeves on the terminal assembly itself, particular attention being directed to the pin surrounding insulating sleeves 16 and 18 attached to the body 7 of a terminal assembly by a potting compound as disclosed in expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,948, issued to G. W. Brandt et al on Mar. 20, 1973. Such an arrangement further is disclosed by sleeves 33 and 34 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,496, issued to J. T. Hague on Nov. 26, 1974. In addition, attention is directed to the flat insulating shield 40 cooperating with the edge of cup-shaped terminal assembly 24 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,325, issued to E. A. Dimminie et al on Nov. 22, 1972; to the apparently singular circular boss 40 on cluster block 10 which surrounds only a portion of pin 33 to guide it into bore 30 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,607, issued to H. H. Heimbrock on Jun. 28, 1988; and, to the cylindrical shield wall 86 which projects from the outer face of terminal block assembly 44 to surround all of the pin ends of conductor pins 60 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,559, issued to R. R. Wisner on Oct. 30, 1990.
The present invention recognizes that such past terminal block arrangements have been comparatively complex in manufacture and assembly and that even when over-surface protection has been provided for individual pins, it has required potting the assembly of a number of shields to the terminal assembly with epoxy glue or other suitable material for the pins in a comparatively complex manufacturing operation and in addition has created assembly problems in fastening electrical connections to the individually shielded pins. Further, the present invention recognizes that past shield arrangements associated with electrical connector blocks have not only presented problems in complex manufacture and problems in assembly and alignment with the pin carrying terminal assembly, but past arrangements have failed to recognize the need for over-surface through-space protection between the pins of the assembly itself.
Recognizing these problems and limitations of the prior art, the present invention provides in combination with an electrical conductor pin means, a connector block arrangement which can be readily manufactured in an economical and straightforward manner and which can be readily assembled with a terminal assembly to provide quick, positive connection and over-surface through-space shielding of one or more of the corresponding pin end portions of pins sealed in the body of the terminal assembly.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.